the_mineimatorfandomcom-20200215-history
Mine-imator: Community Edition
Mine-imator: Community Edition was a mod for Mine-imator created by Nimi and Emunator, who are also moderators on the Mine-imator Forums. MI:CE added features such as bloom, customizable icons and watermarks, the ability to have certain objects only render in HD mode/only in low quality mode, making objects able to change color according to that of the biome, a 'Lock Bend Angle' option for bendable objects parented to other bendable objects, an option for 120 FPS, and the ability to convert projects back to Mine-imator 1.0.6. MI:CE was created after David, the original creator of Mine-imator, announced on the Mine-imator Forums that he was going to stop making updates for the program, however, David did eventually come back to make another Mine-imator update, and thus, the download for the Community Edition was removed. Version History Version 1.0.0, 2016.11.4, features: Unique features * Default dark theme. * Timeline selection box color can be customized. * DOF blur size textbox in settings now supports decimal inputs. * You can convert the currently opened project for vanilla Mine-imator 1.0.6. * 'Lock bend angle' option to lock the current object's bend angle to it's parent's bend angle.(Can be passed through folders.) * Hide objects during low quality rendering and high quality rendering. * Hidden hotkeys are shown in controls tab in settings. * Includes "Improved Foliage", "Photography", "Fullscreen", and "Custom icons and watermark" mods. Features from included mods * You can choose to switch between preset Minecraft biomes and a custom biome color. * Added Mesa, Nether, and "The end" biomes. * Reconfigured biome colors to be more accurate to Minecraft's biomes. * Acacia leaves, dark oak leaves, and vines color now uses the current biome color. * Added 120FPS option in program settings.(On by default.) * Added fullscreen. (F7) * Icons and watermark now use images from a folder in the directory named 'Imports'. Version 1.0.1, 2016.11.5, changes: * An object's color can now be affected by the biome color.(Affected by biome.) * Fixed project opening crash if the project has a background object. * Removed Fullscreen.(Caused a lot of problems.) Version 1.0.2, 2016.11.19, changes: * Added 'Bloom' effect for cameras. * Option to turn off custom interface icons in settings.(Will decrease RAM usage.) * Changed update stream to show notifications when there's a new update for the mod. * Fully fixed up vanilla converting/ loading projects from vanilla. Version 1.0.3, 2017.6.15, changes: * Bloom options are now reversed and go from 0% to 100%, instead of 0 to 1 and are now labeled 'Intensity' instead of 'Threshold', and 'Amount' instead of 'Offset'.(1.0.3 automatically adjusts bloom values from 1.0.2 to look correct in 1.0.3.) * You can now export objects to vanilla Mine-imator 1.0.6.(Rather than having to convert a project containing the object.) * Fixed 'Out of Memory!' error. * Timeline is no longer compact by default. * Fixed typo in the controls tab, changing 'directoy' to 'directory'. * Fixed observer block top texture in logo/ icon. * Interface color popups now reset to the proper default colors instead of vanilla default colors. * Changed startup credits. Trivia Mine-imator: Community Edition was originally planned to have a 1.1.0 update. However, this changed when David had announced that he came back to developing Mine-imator, and was creating a new, rather big, update. ** Because of this, Nimi and Emunator scrapped MI:CE 1.1.0 because they didn't want to start a war between two groups of people fighting over which version to use. So they instead released MI:CE 1.0.3, the final patch for their mod, which they claimed did have some features from MI:CE 1.1.0. ** After the first pre-release of the new vanilla Mine-imator update, the Community Edition was taken down, as it was no longer necessary. R.I.P. Mine-imator: Community Editon, November 4th, 2016 - October 3rd, 2017.